Pintura
by Akkira Nala
Summary: Un reencuentro en Navidad. Yullen, AU. N/A: Regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para Allen!


Aquí un pequeño trabajo por el cumpleaños de Allen!

Sé que es 26, pero cuando ayer lo estaba por publicar, no pude... Error del servidor y esas cosas... En fin, más vale tarde que nunca ,supongo!

Quiero agradecer al Guest que comentó "Halloween en la Orden"... aquí estoy de nuevo!

**Notas:** Pareja:** Allen x Kanda**, boy x boy... si no te gusta, no leas, ya estás avisado n.n

**Disclaimer: -Man no es de mi propiedad sino de Katsura Hoshino. La trama de este fic sí me pertenece.**

* * *

Pinturas.-

Toda la gente que pasaba por la galería, se preguntaba el significado de aquella serie de obras de arte. Eran 6 en total, y todas tenían nombres algo diferentes a los que una persona se esperaría.

La última se titulaba "Crown Clown". Transmitía una paz y calidez al verla, que si te acercabas, podías ver una sonrisa que no aparecía más que en tu rostro. Parecía que te alentaba a seguir, te daba ánimos. Y según el Autor "Mugen", a eso apuntaba. Los críticos atribuían esta obra a la víspera de Navidad, y el espíritu inspirador que la fecha tenía. Pero el Autor dio a conocer que no era más que una obra, basada en una persona. Poco importancia tenía la Navidad, el que haya sido expuesta y dada a conocer el 25 era solo coincidencia.

"Dicen que nadie conoce al autor, que se hace llamar Mugen, como Eternidad" dijo alguien. "Nombre ostentoso" respondió algún otro, celoso de las obras expuestas.

"Significa Seis Ilusiones, de hecho" dijo un joven que escuchó de pasada los comentarios. Aparentaba unos 18, cuando en realidad contaba con 24 años. Cabello blanco grisáceo, ojos plateados, estatura media. Alguien del montón tratando de llamar la atención, pensaron los otros. Y se fueron sin prestarle atención.

El joven se acercó a la pintura, y la observó detenidamente. Sonrió. Todavía seguía pensando así de él? En esos seis años que pasaron, aún seguía pensando en él… Fue en ese momento que recorrió los alrededores con la mirada, buscando… hasta que encontró, la silueta que esperaba. Y corrió a su encuentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un muchacho observaba de lejos la pequeña multitud delante de sus obras, buscando una persona en especial. Era alto, con rasgos orientales bien definidos, y una larga cabellera sujeta en una coleta alta. Tenía 27 años, y una carrera de artista de 6 años, bajo la firma de "Mugen"; pero su nombre era Yuu Kanda. Correspondiendo a los sentimientos que nunca expresaba cuando estaba rodeado de gente, había comenzado pintando el cuadro "Arca". Trataba de una partida dolorosa. Como fue para él la de su albino. La segunda era "Orden Oscura". Representando a la prisión en la que se sentía sin Allen. La tercera, era "Lotus". Una flor como una pequeña alegría que le recordaba a Allen. La cuarta era "Akuma". Con todos los demonios, los suyos y los de Allen, de los cuales ambos se habían protegido mutuamente. La quinta era "Mugen". Era la eternidad que ambos habían planeado juntos pasar. Plasmada en un papel, con sus variaciones de color, la oscuridad que pasaron separados a la luz que llegó a sus caminos luego de conocerse y aún ahora. Y la sexta, "Crown Clown" era Allen mismo, como él lo veía, a través de todas las máscaras y apariencias. Quizo exponerla el 25 de diciembre como regalo de cumpleaños de éste, dondequiera que se encontrara.

Había albergado la esperanza de encontrarlo por allí. Pero no lo vio. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. Imaginó que unos brazos se lo impedían; los brazos de su amante. Pero ya era inútil esperar algo. Seis años pasaban de aquella promesa. El plazo de espera se vencía hoy. Y no estaba allí, y al pensarlo, Kanda pudo escuchar su corazón romperse.

Avanzó unos pasos, pero unos brazos lo aprisionaron por detrás, y una voz conocida le susurró al oído "Tadaima, Yuu". Quedó petrificado en el lugar, pensando que aún imaginaba, sin reaccionar a nada. La persona dueña de aquellos brazos se puso frente a él, sonriéndole cálidamente. Y Kanda al verlo, sintió que su corazón se recompuso.

"Tienes suerte que no tenga a Mugen, Moyashi" dijo con expresión seria

Allen sobre el japonés abrazándolo por el cuello, y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo "Te extrañé tanto… Lo siento, no debí alejarme, debí oponerme a mi abuelo… pero de cierto modo, me hizo crecer… Tuve dudas de todo, pero ahora sé que te amo mucho más que antes"

Kanda lo atrajo más hacia sí y lo besó suave, tímidamente. Al separarse pudo apreciar la cara de su amante, teñida de un adorable carmín.

"Sabes Moyashi? Llegué a pensar que no entenderías las señales" le dijo al oído "Por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños; 'Crown Clown' es tu regalo"

"Es Allen, BaKanda! Qué tan estúpido me crees? Además a ti también te sirvieron las señales y me alegro de ello, Yuu… Espera, regalo?" dijo confundido "Mou…Yo no tengo regalo para ti…" el albino hizo puchero, a lo cual Kanda no resistió el impulso de volver a besarlo

"Ya me diste tu regalo… Estás aquí" replicó Kanda con una dulzura inesperada

Allen se ruborizó. "Feliz Navidad Yuu"

"Feliz Navidad Moyashi" le respondió el oriental

En ese momento comenzó a nevar. Y Kanda ya estaba pensando en una nueva obra, una que titularía "Regreso a casa", y contendría todas las sensaciones de aquel reencuentro, y las esperanzas del futuro, aquel que ambos compartirían.

Estarían juntos, empezando de nuevo ese 25 de diciembre...

* * *

N/A: Espero haya sido de su agrado... dejen reviews por favor, la autora los agradece! Son bienvenidos sean de la naturaleza que sean ^^

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
